ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Faust
Faust (ファウスト, Fausuto) is a playable character from Guilty Gear series. He is a medical genius gone insane and sane once more. Faust is probably one of the most unorthodox characters in the series. He made his first appearance in the first game, Guilty Gear, as Dr. Baldhead before hiding his identity and becoming Dr. Faust from Guilty Gear X onwards. Biography Faust (aka Dr. Baldhead) was once renowned as an amazing physician. People would come from far and wide to be cured by him. But one day, a young girl once died during operation. This drove Faust mad, and he became a serial killer, employing both his knowledge of human anatomy and his occult powers against his victims. Appearance Faust's extreme height and light weight give him a bizarre, tall, lanky physical appearance, and allows him to tower over every other character in the game (although he rarely does, due to his extremely low fighting stance). He wears a paper bag as a mask (with one eyehole), and wields a giant scalpel as a weapon. The Legacy of Faust *''Guilty Gear X (2000-2006)'' **''Guilty Gear X Plus (2001)'' **''Guilty Gear X: Advance Edition (2002)'' **''Guilty Gear X ver 1.5 (2003)'' *''Guilty Gear Petit 2 (2001)'' *''Guilty Gear XX (2002-2003)'' **''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload (2003-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Slash (2005-2007)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core (2006-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus (2008-2012)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus R (2012-2013)'' *''Guilty Gear Isuka (2004-2006)'' *''Guilty Gear Dust Strikers (2006-2007)'' *''Guilty Gear: Judgment (2006)'' *''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014)'' Personality He often behaves like a normal doctor, but in the battlefield, a crazy one, by using moves that make players with a sensitive case of laughter laugh themselves silly. However, despite his crazy style and wacky personality, he is someone who is loyal to his duties as a doctor and strives to help those in need, as a way to atone for his sins and past as Dr. Baldhead. He is also fierce towards enemies like I-No who is rather playful and sadistic to her foes, and does not hesitate to fight seriously if needed. However, Vemon implies that his bloodthristy side still looms over Faust as from his past, but is said to be kept under control. Even to people such as Vemon, the man in charge of the Guild responsible for the death of one of his patients, he is willing to make sure he and Faust himself stays alive from being surrounded by an army of Robo-Ky's, implying a forgiving nature for those who have what Faust seeks. He is also friendly towards entities like Slayer, who suggests that Faust would thrive well in his world as the normal world seems to be unfitting for him; Faust thanks him for the offer, but still decides to remain in the normal world for those who need his help. Theme Song Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations Faust.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Navigation Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Parts Unknown Category:Neutral Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Characters